Muito bem Acompanhada
by Meguxa
Summary: Quando se sentiu traida por seu primo e usada por seu melhor amigo, Rose decidi se mudar para longe. E agora, seis anos depois, volta a trabalho, e terá que enfrentar tudo que tinha deixado para trás.Será que Scorpius a poderá a ajudar a superar a dor?
1. Prologue

**N/A:** Quero primeiro explicar que isso é um AU, como coloquei no summary. Os Malfoy teriam mudado da Inglaterra depois da segunda guerra mágica, depois de ganharem imunidade. Creio que Narcisa teria batido o pé um pouco mais fundo e feito com que Lucius mudasse de pais para que tudo ficasse mais fácil. Draco teria recebido uma oferta de emprego nos EUA e levaria a Astoria com ele, e Scorpius nunca teria ido para Hogwarts e sim para uma escola na America. E nesse caso, Harry pelo menos não teria mais problemas com os Malfoy e os Weasleys acabariam por ter também, mas seria um pouco menos, já que Scorpius foi criado distante dos avôs.

Espero que gostem da fic, andei pensando muito nela nos últimos dias e acabou me consumindo um pouco demais. E nessa fic, eu só vou postar se pelo menos tiver alguma resposta dos leitores. Porque escrever para mim, eu vou e escrevo e nem preciso postar, mas quando posto eu espero pelo menos uma ou outra resposta, pelo menos para me animar um pouco mais a continuar.

Então vou fazer assim, se eu tiver pelo menos três reviews em duas semanas, eu posto o próximo capitulo, se não, eu só continuo a postar quando eu for postar todas as outras fics, o que pode demorar um pouco mais do que só duas semanas. É chato fazer isso, eu sei que é... Mas talvez assim ajude um pouco a eu ter um pouco mais de feedback

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo <strong>

O gosto dos lábios dele ainda se encontrava nos seus, e por isso, só por isso, tinha aquele sorriso idiota desenhado em seu rosto, que se visse em qualquer outra garota a espancaria até que ele desaparecesse. Não acreditava que estava virando o tipo de garota que tanto odiava só por causa de um beijo idiota, que ainda nem acreditava que John a tinha dado, no final da cerimônia de graduação, na frente de todos... Ok, não tinha sido um beijo tão idiota assim.

Sempre tivera uma queda enorme pelo moreno, por mais que tentasse ao máximo negar aquilo até para si mesmo. Agradecia a Merlin por conseguir disfarçar e bem aqueles... sentimentos. Afinal, não conseguia ver como ele sentiria o mesmo por ela. Primeiro, ele só ficava com garotas bem loiras e populares, sua popularidade vinha por andar com ele e seu primo, e quanto a ser loira... estava longe de ser isso; segundo, ele era um Zabini, por mais que seus pais e seus tios o recebesse bem na casa deles não era a mesma coisa de receber como um namorado de uma Weasley; terceiro, não era fácil ter aqueles sentimentos pelo melhor amigo de seu primo e um de seus grandes amigos sem ter o medo das coisas darem errado e simplesmente perder o pouco que tinha.

Mas aquele beijo...

- Agora que estamos longe de todos, inclusive de Rose... – Cortou seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Albus sair pela porta de uma das salas abandonadas daquele corredor e se aproximou da porta da mesma. – Pode me explicar o que foi aquele beijo lá na cerimônia?

Sentiu o coração acelerar um pouco, mordendo o lábio inferior em expectativa pelo o que estava por vir... Será que teria que ouvir mesmo o que John sentia por si atrás de uma porta de madeira? Não era certo... Mas quem se importava mesmo?

- Não foi nada do que está pensando, cara... – Sentiu um aperto aparecer no coração com aquelas simples palavras, sabendo que ele sabia o que Albus estava pensando... O que todos estavam pensando... Como também pensava.

- Então porque fez aquilo? Você não é idiota ao ponto de não ter nem pensado o que os outros devem ter achado ao verem aquilo, não é? – Sorriu, mesmo que triste, ao ouvir Albus lhe defendendo, ainda mais quando queria fazer aquelas mesmas perguntas para o garoto que conversava com ele.

- Era exatamente isso que eu queria que eles pensassem... Bom, que meu avô pensasse. – Engoliu em seco com aquelas palavras saindo tão friamente dos lábios do moreno. Como poderia ter se enganado tanto com alguém? – Você sabe como ele tenta passar para mim todas as frustrações dele, sabe como eu sempre vou ser a desgraça da família por ter entrado na Grifinoria... E sabe ainda mais o quanto estou cansado disso tudo. Aquilo só foi um recado para que ele soubesse que por mais que ele fale, por mais que ele reclame, ele não pode mudar o que eu...

Antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar saiu correndo dali, sentindo as lágrimas que há poucos segundos lutava para segurar agora rolava por seu rosto ferozmente. Respirou fundo, registrando a cena que tinha acabado de presenciar, percebendo o quanto tinha sido idiota por imaginar que ele poderia sentir alguma coisa por si... ainda mais idiota por pensar que Albus a defenderia de qualquer forma. Seu coração doía ainda mais pela falta de palavras de seu primo... Como ele podia ficar lá parado ouvindo que havia sido usada daquela forma e não fazer nada?

Se se encostou a uma das paredes, deixando que o corpo caísse até o chão, já um tanto fraco, antes que sentisse um pequeno desconforto na lateral de seu corpo. Levou a mão ao bolso da capa e encontrou o envelope do ministério americano e o abriu, lendo rapidamente a resposta da aplicação que tinha mandado há alguns meses atrás, e sorriu em meio às lágrimas, segurando o pequeno pião de madeira que eles haviam mandado junto com a carta de aceitação.

Levantou do chão e entrou no primeiro banheiro que encontrou pela frente e fez um pequeno feitiço para fazer com que os olhos ficassem menos vermelhos e lavou o rosto. E logo voltou para o salão principal onde seus pais e seus tios se encontravam a sua espera, a mão apertando a carta que havia voltado para seu bolso.

- Rosie! Onde estava? Não foi atrás do garoto Zabini, foi? – Riu sarcasticamente com as perguntas de seu pai e moveu a cabeça em negação, olhando para sua mãe com uma intensidade que praticamente mandava que ela não discutisse com o que estavam para contar para eles.

- Amanhã eu estou indo para os Estados Unidos começar o meu treinamento de Auror lá. – Começou, se sentindo satisfeita ao perceber que sua voz não havia tremido um segundo sequer. E percebeu com o canto dos olhos que Scorpius e Albus tinham se aproximado do grupo com quem estava falando. – Acabei de ler a carta de aceitação que eles me mandaram hoje pela manhã e parece que meu currículo é tão bom que eles desejam que eu comece amanhã mesmo, e eu só preciso pegar a chave de portal que eles mandaram junto com a carta...

- Mas, Rose... – Levantou a mão interrompendo qualquer um que a tinha interrompido, movendo a cabeça em negação.

- Vocês sabem o quanto eu quero um emprego como Auror, e que não quero ninguém duvidando que consegui isso por meus próprios méritos. – Falou ainda mais decidida, mantendo o olhar em sua mãe que só moveu a cabeça em afirmação com o que disse. – Não importa se iram ou não concordar com o que estou fazendo, eu vou mesmo assim e nenhum de vocês irá me impedir. – Esperou que algum deles falasse alguma coisa, mas ao não receber resposta ao que disse voltou a falar: - Vou arrumar minhas coisas para irmos...

Se virou de costas, não dando oportunidade para que falassem qualquer coisa, caminhando decidida para fora do Salão Principal. Mas parou no momento que sentiu uma mão lhe segurando pelo antebraço.

- Porque está fazendo isso, Rose? Sempre tivemos o plano de fazermos isso juntos e aqui...

- E porque se importa, Zabini? – Olhou para John, se soltando do toque dele, vendo o espanto no rosto ao ser fria daquela maneira com ele. – Afinal eu só sou alguém que você usa para mostrar ao seu avô que ele não pode te controlar, não é?

Fora acordada de suas lembranças pelo toque que recebeu em seu ombro, e se voltou para fitar o homem ao seu lado. Scorpius Malfoy, seu colega de trabalho, melhor amigos e colega de apartamento. Sentia-se mais tranqüila por tê-lo ali ao seu lado, como não se sentiria se fosse qualquer outro. Não seria fácil voltar para casa depois de seis anos fora, principalmente quando só estava fazendo aquilo por trabalho, e que tinha tanto pela frente para encarar.

- Estão todos prontos? – Gabriel Mills, chefe do departamento de Aurores da America do Norte, perguntou a todos que estavam indo naquela missão, e moveu a cabeça em afirmação, antes de tocar a escova de cabelo junto com Scorpius, Gabriel e outros dois Aurores. Iriam encontrar os Chefes de outros departamentos e seus assistentes no ministério britânico, onde teriam uma reunião com os chefes de departamento de lá e o ministro britânico. Sentiu a sensação normal que era ser levada pela Chave de Portal e se deixou mais uma vez levar por seus pensamentos durante a viagem.

Sabia que teria que ver John e Albus naquela reunião, assim como também seus pais, seu tio Harry e seu tio Percy... Seria um longo dia de verdade, e Scorpius não ajudaria em nada com seu jeito solto demais e a maneira que acabavam por se tratar, mesmo que no meio daquilo tudo. Mal podia esperar pelas próximas horas...

- Bem que você disse que seu pai tem um olhar mortal... – Ouviu o loiro sussurrar contra seu ouvido, ambas as mãos dele lhe segurando para que não fosse ao chão ao ter se desequilibrado no momento que colocou os pés na sala do ministério britânico.

- E talvez por isso fosse mais seguro me soltar agora... – Murmurou de volta por cima do ombro, piscando um dos olhos para ele.

- E qual é a graça nisso? – Riu soprado, movendo a cabeça em negação. Ele realmente gostava de brincar com o fogo, e não podia negar que achava muita graça naquilo.

- Será que vocês dois poderiam não ficarem flertando um com o outro agora? Os próximos representantes estão quase chegando aqui e logo teremos que começar essa reunião. – Se separaram rapidamente, assentindo em resposta ao pedido de Rafael, e revirou os olhos ao ouvi-lo rir de ambos. Ele gostava mesmo de provocar os empregados dele... E parecia tirar ainda mais prazer quando se tratava de si e de Scorpius. – E não queremos que o Sr. Weasley tendo um ataque cardíaco antes da reunião.

Olhou para seu pai, vendo o quanto ele parecia vermelho naquele momento, e levou uma das mãos aos lábios para abafar o novo riso que insistiu em sair com a cena que estava se formando do outro lado da sala. Sabia que sua calça de couro colada demais, a blusa com um pouco de decote, os saltos da bota – mesmo que não fossem altos- , e o sobretudo de couro não ajudavam muito para que seu pai ficasse calmo, mas aquilo era seu uniforme e não poderia fazer nada para mudá-lo.

- Rosie... – Deu um pequeno pulo com o susto que levou ao ser chamada do completo nada, por uma pessoa que não tinha nem percebido se aproximar tanto de si. Se virou para ter certeza que seus ouvidos não a estavam enganando e sorriu.

- Tio Harry! – O abraçou apertado, sentindo o cheiro característico que ele tinha e se afastou para fitá-lo. – Não pode chegar assim de fininho por trás dos outros, ainda por cima quanto as pessoas são aurores. Você poderia ter morrido. – Colocou a mão na cintura ao se afastar por completo, em uma brincadeira que ele costumava a fazer consigo quando era menor e o ouviu rir.

- E eu não sabia que aurores se assustavam com tanta facilidade. Mas você tem muita sorte que sou eu, não o seu pai, ou com certeza teríamos uma morte hoje. – Pendeu a cabeça para o lado, franzindo o cenho com aquele comentário. – Seu pai já parece a ponto de matar o loiro ai e ouvir que vocês flertam, ainda por cima vindo de seu chefe, não ajudaria muito no caso de vocês dois. Logo você estaria sem um namorado... Principalmente quando parece que ele tem o apoio de Albus e John.

Olhou para o local que seu tio havia mostrado com um movimento de cabeça e revirou os olhos com a maneira que era olhada pelos três outros homens de sua família presentes na sala. E se aproximou mais de Scorpius como uma maneira de provocá-los, mantendo a cara fechada ao se voltar mais uma vez para Harry.

- Scorpius Malfoy, Sr. Potter. – O loiro falou antes que pudesse fazer o mesmo e sentiu a mão dele na sua, a dando a força que ele sabia que precisava... Afinal, ele sabia de tudo sobre aqueles dois. E a outra mão ele a estendia para seu tio para que o moreno a apertasse. – É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.

- É um prazer em conhecê-lo também, Sr. Malfoy. Pena que eu nunca soube que minha sobrinha tinha um namorado... – Entreabriu a boca para corrigir seu tio, mas ao sentir a mão de Scorpius apertando um pouco mais a sua se calou. – Será que posso perguntar a quanto tempo você e Rose estão juntos?

- Entramos juntos no treinamento de Aurores e desde que saímos somos parceiros, senhor. Mas não estamos juntos dessa maneira... Ainda. – Olhou para o loiro com o canto dos olhos, querendo entender de onde que ele tinha tirado aquele "ainda", mas sorriu divertido ao ver que ele estava com aquele sorrisinho sacana desenhado no canto dos lábios. Só podia estar aprontando alguma coisa.

- Oh... Agora entendi porque seu chefe fala que vocês flertam... Mas tomem cuidado com o Ron, ele vai querer sua cabeça só por ter algo concreto com a filha dele, imagina se ele souber que ainda não estão juntos de verdade.

- Ah, acho que Scorpius está contando com isso mesmo, Tio. – Piscou para o moreno a sua frente e viu nele aquele mesmo sorriso jovial que tanto a fazia lembrar-se de Albus... E mesmo que fosse seu tio ali na sua frente, a expressão que tinha no rosto caiu um pouco.

- Melhor começarmos a reunião. Todos já chegaram. – Assentiu uma única vez para Rafael, e se virou para seu tio, o abraçando mais uma vez, ainda sentindo um aperto no coração com as lembranças daquele verão.

- Vamos ter um jantar lá em casa para comemorar o noivado de Dominique com John, você deveria aparecer por lá... – Sentiu não só a dor no peito crescer, mas também o chão sobre seus pés sumir ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Podia negar o que fosse, mas nunca tinha perdoado Albus e John vinha do fato de que nunca tinha deixado aquele sentimento por John de lado... Ainda gostava do garoto e agora saber que ele estaria se casando com uma de suas primas parecia deixar tudo ainda pior. Não sabia como, mas a única coisa que a tinha ajudado a não se afundar por completo tinha sido a amizade que fez com Scorpius no momento que chegou aos Estados Unidos... E por isso não se surpreendeu ao senti-lo lhe puxar para a cadeira que deveriam estar sentados para aquela reunião e que a mão dele não deixou a sua em momento algum. Tinha que agradecer que não precisaria anotar nada naquele momento.

- Você tem que vir comigo! – Falou assim que deixaram a sala de reuniões, o puxando para dentro do banheiro de qualquer jeito, sem se importar com os olhares que ganhou dos três homens que tinham os vigiado a reunião inteira. – Eu não posso ir nesse jantar sozinha e se eu não for, todos vão pensar que eu não ligo mais para a família.

- Ow, calma, ruiva. – O olhou nos olhos quando os dedos dele encontraram o seu rosto, engolindo em seco todo o desespero que sentia. – Mas você sabe o que vão pensar se eu for com você, não?

Moveu a cabeça em afirmação, segurando na camisa dele, enquanto mastigava o lábio inferior em nervosismo. Não sabia muito bem o que dizer quanto aquilo. A verdade é que não ligava se sua família pensasse que estavam juntos, e sabia que Scorpius iria adorar fingir que estavam juntos, só para deixá-la desconfortável, como ele sempre parecia gostar de fazer.

- Certeza que quer fazer isso, ruiva?

- Eu só não quero ir lá sozinha... – Murmurou ainda incerta do que deveria fazer e encostou a testa contra o peitoral do loiro, fechando os olhos, tomando algum tempo para pensar naquilo direito. – Se formos fazer isso, você sabe que não pode simplesmente dizer que é meu namorado, não quando você disse para meu tio que não estamos juntos dessa maneira... ainda.

- Mas eu nunca disse nada sobre não querer ser isso... – Franziu o cenho com o que ele disse, entreabrindo os lábios para falar alguma coisa, mas o rosto dele já dizia tudo. Ele definitivamente estava aprontando alguma coisa.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

- Eu não posso fazer isso… Disse no momento que desaparatou com o loiro no beco perto da casa de seu tio, e começou a caminhar em direção a mesma, apertando o casaco contra o próprio corpo para ficar um pouco mais quente.

- Eu sei que você não gosta da idéia de mentir para sua família, em especial os seus pais, mas você sabe que podemos fazer isso. Franziu o cenho em confusão para Scorpius com aquelas palavras sem entender bem o que ele queria dizer. Nós já fizemos isso antes. Lembra quando meus pais vieram me visitar de surpresa e tivemos que fingir que estávamos juntos?

Grunhiu baixinho com a lembrança daqueles fatídicos três dias, e fez uma pequena careta . Se tinha uma coisa que gostaria de esquecer, seria aquele final de semana. Não por ter sido ruim, nem um pouco, mas fora um tanto desconcertante ter "a" conversa com a mãe de Scorpius e ainda a ter perguntando para si como o pênis do filho dela tinha ficado... Não era uma coisa que você gostaria ouvir de sua sogra, o que dirá da mãe de seu amigo.

- E também sempre podemos terminar... Mesmo que eu não veja o porque eu terminaria com alguém como você. Riu baixinho no tom de flerte que ele sempre usava quando estava tentando lhe animar, e moveu a cabeça em negação.

- E eu também não vejo porque eu faria isso, sendo você perfeito do jeito que é... Brincou de volta, piscando um dos olhos para ele em brincadeira. Mas logo suspirou baixinho, apertando os dedos da mão dele bem de leve. Não podemos fazer isso, seria ruim para o nosso trabalho e eu sinceramente não confio em mais ninguém para ter a minha retaguarda além de você.

- E que retaguarda... Não conseguiu conter o riso divertido, parando de frente para a porta da casa de seus tipos, dando uma pequena cotovelada na barriga do loiro bem de leve, o que o fez a abraçar, fazendo que ficassem mais próximos, e lhe fazer um pouco de cócegas. Empurrou o corpo dele de leve em meio a um riso baixo, e com isso começaram uma pequena guerra que sempre ocorria por entre os dois naqueles momentos, ele a abraçava e lhe fazia cócegas e ela sempre o empurrava de brincadeira, mesmo que não fizesse para que ele se afastasse por completo, o que no final resultava da mesma forma: abraçados, em meio a risos altos até demais. Sempre era assim quando ele a estava tentando animar de quando estava nervosa ou ansiosa com alguma coisa. Talvez por isso não se importava muito com o fato de estarem na frente da casa de seus tios, em uma posição até um pouco comprometedora.

E foi assim que foram achados, por ninguém menos que John Zabini. Ao ouvir o pequeno som de uma garganta sendo limpa, junto com a iluminação diferenciada ao ter a porta aberta, se virou, ainda com os braços em volta do corpo do loiro e viu a cara do moreno tão perto que chegou a lhe assustar um pouco.

- Entrem, todos estão a espera de vocês dois. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvir o tom seco que saiu dos lábios do outro homem, e pela forma que o rosto dele parecia ter ganhado um pouco mais de cor do que era o seu normal. Os olhos desceram até encontrar ambas as mãos dele, notando que estas se encontravam fechadas em punhos. Tinha muito tempo que não o via, mas sabia o bastante sobre ele para saber que John não estava nem um pouco feliz com a situação que se encontrava com Scorpius.

- Desculpe a demora, mas é difícil sair de casa quando tudo que se quer fazer é ficar na cama... Se é que você me entende... Voltou a olhar para o loiro após as palavras dele, em principal pelo tom malicioso que ele usou naquela frase final. E lá estava mais uma vez o sorriso sacana que ele tinha quando tirava com a cara de alguém, mas para quem não conhecesse aquele sorriso poderia só dizer que estava pensando em fazer exatamente o que ele tinha sugerido naquela frase consigo. Só ele mesmo para arrancar um sorriso seu quando estava tensa daquela maneira.

Sentiu um pequeno aperto na base das costas onde uma das mãos do loiro se encontrava e acabou por se aproximar mais dele, e por curiosidade seguiu o olhar do mesmo para que pudesse ver o que ele tanto fitava. As próprias mãos se apertaram contra a roupa de Scorpius ao ver a expressão no rosto de John. Era uma mistura de raiva com surpresa na qual não conseguia entender muito bem, por tudo que acontece a anos atrás e pelo fato de não se falarem desde aquele acontecimento que a fez se afastar por completo da família e em principal do moreno a sua frente. E quanto mais pensava naquilo, mas ficava com raiva da forma que ele os olhava.

- Já que estamos atrasados e todos só estão esperando por nós, que tal deixar eu passar e ir informar que já chegamos? Perguntou no mesmo tom frio que ele tinha usado antes, enquanto se soltava por completo do abraço que tinha com o loiro, para que pudesse ficar completamente de frente para seu ex amigo. Não quero atrapalhar ainda mais as festividades do seu noivado.

Olhou para Scorpius rapidamente, que aparentemente entendeu o que queria dizer com aquele olhar e empurrou o moreno, para que ambos passassem pela porta de entrada sem mais trocar palavras com o outro auror. Porém, John não parecia querer que aquilo acontecesse com tanta facilidade.

- Você está mesmo com ele? Ouviu a voz dele, que passou a lhe segurar pelo anti-braço com uma força desnecessária Os olhos do moreno ainda grudados em si como se sua resposta fosse verdadeira. Não está aqui com ele só para me provocar?

- Melhor soltá-la, antes que eu te obrigue a fazer isso. Apertou a mão de Scorpius quando ouviu ele dizer estas palavras, movendo a cabeça em negação, com um sorriso delicado desenhado nos lábios para ele.

- Não vale a pena. Falou em direção ao loiro, antes de se voltar ao moreno e continuar a falar, em um tom baixo, quase um sussurro por falar por entre os dentes. Os dias que eu fazia alguma coisa por sua causa ou para você acabaram, Zabini. E eu não te devo explicação alguma do porque Scorpius está aqui comigo ou não. Então eu sugiro que me solte, antes que eu faça você se arrepender do dia em que nasceu.

- Eu faria o que ela disse, mano. Ela pode fazer você se arrepender e muito de ter pensado um dia em tocar nela. Scorpius falou a algum ponto atrás de si, e a puxou para mais perto quando John a soltou de uma vez por todas, parecendo ainda mais furioso do que antes. Seguiu o moreno com o olhar quando ele caminhou para longe dos dois e se voltou para o loiro atrás de si com um sorriso agradecido nos lábios. Vamos. Seus familiares devem estar se mordendo de vontade de criticar o fato que estamos juntos...

Não pode deixar de rir mais uma vez com aquela brincadeira, ainda mais por saber que seria a mais pura verdade. Tudo que sabia da rivalidade entre os Wesleys e os Malfoys só fazia com que aquilo ficasse ainda mais engraçado. Ninguém ali entenderia o porque havia escolhido justamente Scorpius para ser seu namorado, seu pai deveria estar furioso consigo só por ser parceira dele no trabalho, imagina agora que achava que estavam mesmo namorando. Não pode deixar de lembrar como fora a primeira vez que fora apresentada ao loiro e como havia feito de tido para ignorá-lo na maior parte do tempo nos treinamentos, e como tudo havia mudado e hoje em dia não conseguia nem pensar em ter outra pessoa para lhe acompanhar nas missões, como tinha mais que certeza que ninguém faria tudo que ele faria para lhe proteger. Talvez por isso que imaginava que o ter por perto faria todo aquele final de semana suportável.

- Primeiro... Se inclinou para perto dele, ficando na ponta do pé para dar um pequeno beijo no rosto de Scorpius, mas mantendo os lábios contra o ouvido dele. ... Lembre-se que não importa o que eles digam, seu pai mudou e não é a mesma pessoa que era quando eles tinham dezessete anos, e que você não é ele e muito menos seu avó. Você é uma ótima pessoa, a única pessoa que eu confio a minha vida.

- Assim você vai fazer com que _eu_acredite que somos namorados, ruiva... Ambos riram baixinho e acabou por dar um pequeno tapa no braço do mais alto. E envolveu a cintura dele com ambos os braços ao ouvir passos e algumas vozes se aproximando de onde se encontravam.

- Segundo... por nada que aconteça nesse mundo não me deixe sozinha com minhas primas. Viu a sobrancelha do loiro se levantar em uma pergunta muda e sorriu de lado. Não quero ter que responder nenhuma pergunta sobre como você é na cama ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isso.

- Mas ruiva, você sabe o quão bom de cama eu sou... Afastou o rosto para fitá-lo maior e levantou as próprias sobrancelhas em uma pergunta muda. ...afinal de contas, você vive tentando me tirar dela.

Não conseguiu conter o riso alto que saiu por entre os lábios, o rosto se afundando no peitoral dele, aproveitando que as vozes pareciam chegar ainda mais perto de onde estavam, e levantou o rosto para que parecessem que tinham acabado de se beijar. E por mais que estivesse relaxada ali sabia que aquela seria uma longa noite.

SxR~~SxR~~SxR~~SxR~~SxR~~SxR~~SxR

- Eles poderiam parar de olhar tanto... Murmurou ao se apoiar na bancada da varanda ao ver as mãos do loiro se apoiar na mesma uma de cada lado de seu corpo.

- Eles parecem mais conformados, ruiva. Ouviu o murmúrio em resposta que ele soltou e fechou os olhos com a lembrança da expressão no rosto de seu pai. Podia ainda ver como ele acreditava que estar ali com Scorpius Malfoy era uma traição, não só a ele mais a todos daquela família. O que mais a impressionava era que tudo que pensava com aquilo era que se sentia ainda mais traída do que ele pela falta de confiança que seu pai parecia ainda colocar em si. Sabe como é... Não conseguiram resistir aos meus charmes!

E só com isso soltou um novo riso baixo, por mais que nervoso. Scorpius sempre sabia como lhe alegrar, por mais que no momento não adiantasse muita coisa, afinal, não bastava o fato de Jonh ter tido aquele ataque de narcisismo na porta... Não, seria fácil demais... Mas agora Dominique queria lhe matar por roubar a atenção da festa toda para si. A festa que deveria ser em honra dela, em honra ao casamento dela com o cara que um dia foi o seu melhor amigo. Porém, todos pareciam mais interessados no fato de Scorpius Malfoy, filho de Draco Malfoy, estar namorando uma Weasley, e não só qualquer Weasley, mas sim a filha de Ronald Weasley. Deveria ter esperado por aquilo, não só esperado como previsto, afinal era o seu trabalho.

- Ruiva, está tudo bem. Sentiu os dedos do amigo lhe esfregando os braços como se a tentasse consolar e suspirou pesadamente. Ninguém me tratou mal a noite inteira e Dominique só está com ciúmes...

- E com razão! O interrompeu exasperada, se virando para fitá-lo nos olhos, por mais que fosse quase impossível pela diferença de tamanho e a falta de luz em que se encontravam. Hoje deveria ser a noite dela e eu estou roubando toda a atenção por estar aqui com você!

- Sim, eu estar aqui com você agravou um pouco as coisas, mas acredita mesmo que é só isso, Rose? Arqueou as sobrancelhas com aquela perguntar, a cabeça se inclinando um pouco mais para trás na tentativa de o fitar, acabando por ouvir o grunhido exasperado que ele soltou. Sua família não te vê a seis anos, Rose. Seis anos! E pelas fotos que vi espalhadas pela casa você mudou muito mais do que qualquer um aqui poderia esperar, principalmente quando eles imaginam que você não tem tempo para nada, nem para vir visitá-los.

- Mas...

- Sem mas. Fora interrompida por ele. Ela só está com ciúmes porque você se tornou uma mulher linda, sexy e inteligente, com quem o noivo dela já trocou um beijo na frente de sua família e da família dele, com quem ele passava horas estudando, o que talvez ela já não acredite mais pela maneira que ele está te olhando a noite intera. Fechou a cara com aquelas últimas palavras. Não podia evitar. Não gostava de se lembrar daquela época, muito menos de saber que ele tinha passado a noite inteira lhe olhando de uma maneira que fizesse pessoas pensarem que faziam algo mais do que só estudar. Eu sei que só estou piorando a situação, não só por causa de Dominique, mas por causa de seu pai, seus tios e seus primos. Mas não pense que fez alguma coisa errada ao me trazer com você... a não ser que acredite que conseguiria sobreviver essa noite sem a minha pessoa.

- Não deveria usar as minhas próprias palavras contra mim, sabia? Cutucou o loiro no peito, sorrindo um pouco de canto com tudo aquilo, e se deixou ser envolvida pelo abraço que recebeu dele.

- Eu sei... Ouviu meio abafado, sentindo a respiração quente de Scorpius lhe bater contra os cabelos. Mas quem mais falta para você me apresentar?

- Eu! Ficou na ponta dos pés para que pudesse olhar bem o rosto do dono daquela voz, o sorriso aumentando em seus lábios pela alegria de o vê-lo depois de tantos anos, por mais que mantivesse uma expressão meio assustada, por não tê-lo ouvido se aproximar. Estou interrompendo algum momento intimo entre os pombinhos mais infames da festa?

- E desde quando você se importa de interromper os outros, James? Se afastou dos braços do amigo, colocando ambas as mãos no quadril ao olhar seu primo mais velho. O sorriso ficando um tanto sacana no canto dos lábios ao copiar o que James tinha a sua frente. Ele realmente parecia feliz em interromper alguma coisa.

- Isso quer dizer que esse ai... O moreno indicou o loiro com um movimento de cabeça antes de se voltar mais uma vez para si. Já conhece as minhas tendências? ... Que bom! Riu ao ver que ele não tinha esperado por uma resposta ao se inclinar para frente e pegar sua mão. Então posso te arrastar para longe que ele nem vai achar estranho!

- Achar estranho, não vou. Agora gostar... Viu a careta que Scorpius mostrou para James, e pode ter certeza que ele estava brincando, podendo ouvir o riso de James ao seu lado, da mesma maneira que sentiu um dos braços dele lhe envolver o ombro.

- Ah, mas você já teve exclusividade sobre ela nos últimos seis anos, pelo o que ouvi dizer... Não vai ser alguns minutos comigo que vai fazer com que isso mude... Moveu a cabeça em negação com aquilo, soltando um riso baixo e soprado com a brincadeira que ambos soltava.

- Não sabia que eu tinha virado mercadoria e que Scorpius é o meu dono!

- Você nunca seria uma mercadoria, ruiva. Sentiu os dedos do loiro lhe massageando os ombros e se voltou para fitá-lo com um pequeno sorriso. E ninguém é bom o bastante para ser seu dono.

- Por Merlin, só falta o beijo meloso... Segurou o riso com as palavras de James, e fingiu revirar os olhos com as mesmas. Não era a toa que, depois de Albus, James era seu primo favorito. E agora que Albus não se colocava mais naquela categoria, James ocupava o primeiro lugar. Podemos dar uma volta antes que eu vomite?

- Claro, James. Vamos, antes que eu mude de idéia e dê um beijo no Scorps. Falou como se aquilo fosse verdade e ao ser guiada pelo moreno para a escada que levava ao jardim da casa sorriu de lado para o amigo, percebendo que ele lhe sorria da mesma forma. Mas o que quer conversar comigo que tem que me levar tanto para longe?

- Sabe, eu senti sua falta por aqui...

- Você podia ter ido visitar, Jam...

- Podia? Fora interrompida pela pergunta do primo e parou de andar para o fitar. Então porque Albus sempre volta com o rabo por entre as pernas quando vai te visitar durante as férias dele... Me surpreendo que ele não tenha desistido até agora. Piscou algumas vezes surpresa com aquela fala e cruzou os braços sobre o peito de maneira defensiva.

- Você é bem vindo na minha casa, ele não.

- Eu sei que o que ele fez foi ruim, mas você também não ouviu tudo que ele disse ao Zabini, Rose. E nunca quis ouvir... Soltou um pequeno grunhido com aquilo, não querendo conversar sobre aquilo, mas ainda se encontrava surpresa com o fato dele saber algo daquela natureza. Eu te pedi para vir aqui para ver se estava bem por estar aqui. Se voltou para o mais velho, a cabeça se inclinando de leve ao não entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Albus me contou o que aconteceu depois da formatura de vocês. Virou o rosto para longe dele, os braços se cruzando sobre o peito. Não era um assunto que gostaria de entrar ali, ainda mais com seu primo que sempre odiara John.

- O que fez para tirar isso dele, hein? Indagou baixo e por entre os dentes.

- Não precisei fazer nada. Franziu o cenho com aquilo, não esperando aquela resposta. Depois que ele foi te visitar, ele voltou e veio beber comigo. Eu já havia achado estranho ele querer beber comigo e quando ele falou que você não quis ver ele... Vamos dizer que foi mais fácil do que roubar o mapa do Teddy. E olha que o Teddy queria que eu tivesse aquele mapa para mim.

- Então você sabe que eu...

– Eu posso me fazer de bobo, mas eu sei que você sempre foi apaixonada no Zabini, Rose. Fora cortada pelo moreno e o olhou ainda mais surpresa que antes. E sei bem que você se mudou para os Estados Unidos por não querer lidar com o que ele fez com você, e que fez de tudo para não vir aqui justamente por causa disso. E sei ainda mais que você não esperava por esse noivado, e que o Malfoy só está aqui para te dar um suporte porque você não conseguiria suportar ver a felicidade do Zabini sozinha.

- ...

- Eu não sei o que você tem com aquele cara, mas sei que você confia nele mais do que em qualquer um de nós que somos sua família. E pelo jeito que ele te trata e que te olha, eu sei que ele faria qualquer coisa para te ver bem, então estou feliz que tenha trazido ele... Mas não acredito por um segundo que vocês sejam mesmo namorados, como todos dizem e você não fez esforço algum para negar ou confirmar. Não conseguiu conter um riso soprado, antes de se afundar no peitoral do moreno. Albus podia ter sido seu melhor amigo, mas James sempre fora o que a conhecia melhor afinal de contas.

- Não conte para ninguém, ok? Pediu baixinho, sentindo os braços de James lhe envolvendo a cintura. Eu prefiro que continuem achando que ele é meu namorado do que ter que explicar que moramos no mesmo apartamento por ser mais fácil para chamar ele se algo acontecer e porque eu gosto de ter ele sempre lá.

- Ninguém acreditaria em mim, gata. Pode ficar despreocupada. Sentiu os lábios do mais velho contra a lateral de sua testa e se acomodou mais contra seu corpo. Vocês parecem sim namorados, se tratam como se tivessem intimidade o bastante para isso, mas você ainda tá muito apegada ao seu sentimento pelo Zabini que não percebe...

- Hã? Se afastou para fitá-lo sem entender bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Nã-não, isso é algo que você tem que descobrir sozinha, e Al está se aproximando, depois conversamos melhor. Assentiu, antes de se afastar dos braços do moreno para se virar para o irmão dele, a expressão dura desenhada no rosto ao voltar a cruzar os braços sobre o peitoral.

* * *

><p>Então, eu sei que tem um bom tempo que eu não tenho postado em nenhuma das minhas fics, mas tem sido um processo bem longo. Meu tempo para escrever diminuiu drasticamente e minha cabeça só tem funcionado para uma única coisa: Estudar.<br>Por isso me desculpem se o capitulo não tiver lá grandes coisas, mas foi um processo muito lento ter que escrever esse aqui e a pessoa acaba perdendo o senso um pouco.  
>Espero que gostem, em principal dessa última parte com o nosso querido James Sirius, a quem todos amamos. haha<br>Beijos e até o proximo capitulo.


End file.
